


Fly Straight into a Hurricane

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is hurt on a mission and Keith feels like it's all his fault, that he's not worthy to pilot the red Lion. Lance has to take it upon himself to dissuade him of that notion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Straight into a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who requested shklance smut with rough sex because of Keith's low self-esteem. Hopefully this hits the mark. Enjoy!

“I’m so stupid!” Keith slammed his fist into the wall. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He managed to get a few more punches in before Lance slid in front of him, arms spread wide.

“What the hell, Keith? Stop!” Lance’s blue eyes were wide, concern written all over his expressive face.

But Keith couldn’t stop, not when he felt so...helpless. He turned and picked up a chair, throwing it, the slam of metal against the floor jarring in the usually peaceful castle. “Shit!”

Lance reached out to him, fingers brushing gently against his shoulder. “What’s wrong, Keith? Why are you so wound up?”

Keith shrugged the touch off angrily, shoulders hunched as he fumed. “How can I not be!” His hands clenched into tight fists. “I’m not good enough to pilot a Lion. I’m not good enough to be part of Voltron!”

Lance hit him like a freight train, barrelling into him at full speed as he tackled him to the ground. The breath was knocked out of Keith, his mouth opening as he gasped for air. Lance’s hands gripped his biceps, digging in hard enough to bruise. “Shut up! You’re the red paladin! You’re one of us!”

Keith’s face went stone hard as he gathered his energy and flipped them so he was on top, pinning Lance to the ground with hands on his shoulders. “You don’t understand,” he growled.

“Alright, I get it. You just want to force me to admit that you’re the best pilot out of any of us.” Lance’s hands came up to grip Keith’s wrists. “You’re the best damn pilot I’ve ever seen, Keith. Don’t ever doubt that.” Lance huffed. “Don’t ever make me admit that again, okay? I don’t think my pride can take it.”

“If I’m so good, then why did Shiro get hurt!” Keith ground out, pain in his voice.

“That had nothing to do with you, Keith,” Lance said, mouth a thin line.

“If I had dodged faster, or if I had taken out that canon sooner…”

“Listen to me, Keith. There was nothing you could do.” Lance felt wound up tight, Keith’s tension bleeding over into him. “Sometimes some of us get hurt; it happens. Look at what happened to me when Sendak attacked the castle; nobody could have done anything to stop that.”

Keith shut his eyes tight, then opened them to look at the prone form on the bed. Shiro had been laid out there after being given a mild tranquilizer so Coran could work on him; he had refused the healing pod, his eyes haunted at the thought of being trapped inside. Shiro was a belligerent patient and he got what he wanted. Coran had given him stitches for the gash in his forehead, his ribs were bruised but not broken, and his left arm was in a sling to keep him from moving it too much after Coran had got his dislocated bone back in its socket. “It’s all my fault…”

Lance growled and flipped them again, slamming Keith into the ground. “Are you even listening to me?” 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m the best pilot in the universe if I can’t keep you guys safe!” Keith glared up at Lance, dark purple eyes clouded with raw emotion.

“You idiot,” Lance ground out, and then he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend hard and fierce. He could feel the press of Keith’s teeth as the red paladin refused to open up. Lance made a noise of frustration and bit Keith’s lip, hard. Keith gasped and Lance’s tongue dove into his mouth, refusing to leave despite the other’s tongue trying to push him out. He felt Keith’s fingers dig into his jacket, tugging at the fabric.

Suddenly Keith responded, hot and hungry. They thrashed on the floor, tearing at each other’s clothes in desperation, emotions riding high. Keith bit Lance back, then sucked his lip into his mouth. Lance groaned, only able to get Keith to let go so he could rip his shirt over his head. Keith’s fingers curled in Lance’s shirt and yanked it off, and then they were kissing again, hands roaming each other’s naked torsos.

Lance broke the kiss, burying his face against Keith’s neck, dragging his swollen lips against delicate throat. “You’re so good, you know that? I mean, how could you not know?” Keith grunted beneath him, nails scraping over Lance’s back, making him hiss out a breath. “The way you fly your Lion is like magic.”

Keith jerked below Lance as if in surprise, and then his hands were diving for the fastenings on Lance’s pants. Lance suckled on Keith’s collarbone then said, “I’ve never seen anything like it. I think you could fly straight into a hurricane and somehow come out in one piece on the other side.” Lance growled and suddenly grabbed hold of Keith’s wandering hands, slamming them onto the ground. “But you still doubt yourself!” Lance let him go to paw at his pants.

The red paladin lay panting on the ground, floored by Lance’s fervor. His pants were being yanked down his legs without much care and Lance was kicking out of his own. Lance covered Keith’s body with his own, both gasping as he managed to align their cocks. He began thrusting, their underwear-clad erections rubbing, building heated friction. “Lance!” Keith gasped.

“If you ever say anything so stupid again, I’ll… Just know that I’ll do something really mean to you, okay?” Lance panted. He braced on his arms, rearing up so he could press down harder, grinding for everything he was worth. Wet spots had soaked into the front of both of their briefs as pleasure built between them.

“Well, that’s a nice sight to wake up to.”

The red and blue paladins’ heads whipped around at the sound of a deep and raspy voice. Shiro was sitting up on the bed, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants and his arm sling, hair mussed and face groggy. Keith tried to sit up, but Lance pinned him down with a glare. “You’re in the middle of being punished, mister.” He directed his glared up at Shiro. “And you’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

“How am I supposed to rest with you angels down there doing something like that?” There was a slight slur to Shiro’s words.

“You need to lay back down,” Lance insisted.

“I’m not going to do anything,” Shiro reassured him. “I just want to watch.” Lance pouted at him, but Shiro just gave him a sleepy-looking smile. “C’mon. Put on a show for me. It will make me feel better.”

Their glorious leader was obviously still doped up, and Lance was reconsidering what he and Keith were in the middle of. He really should get up, get Shiro something to drink, grab Coran to check on him, tuck him back in…

Keith's fingers dug into pressure points on Lance's hands, making him gasp in pain. As soon as he looked down, Keith released his hold. Purple eyes stared up at him with ill-concealed hurt, black hair spread out across the floor. “Weren't you trying to teach me a lesson?”

“Are you kidding me?” Lance asked incredulously. Keith’s face went blank as he closed himself off, hands pushing Lance away. The blue paladin let him for a moment, momentarily at a loss before he gathered his will. He grabbed hold of Keith’s wrists and held them to the floor again. Keith stared up at him, daring him, and so he dared to do it. “You’re right. You need to learn your place.”

He fumbled a bit with two pairs of eyes on him, trying to get his underwear off as smooth as possible, and then he was stripping Keith of his. Lance glanced up at Shiro, who was still watching, looking part sleepy and part horny. Lance bit his lip and looked away as he shoved his hand under the mattress, fingers questing blindly for a moment before they found their target. He pulled out a tube of lube, flipping the cap open. He looked down at Keith, who hadn’t moved, splayed out beneath him, watching and waiting.

Lance licked his lips nervously as he spread lube on his fingers, then brought them down to Keith’s butt, tentatively shoving them between his cheeks. Keith’s teeth bit into his bottom lip, eyes hooded as he lifted his hips to meet Lance’s touch. Lance let out a shivery breath as he prodded against the puckered flesh hidden there, and then he was pushing two fingers in, only stopping because he couldn’t go any farther. Keith spread his legs wider.

“You know you were the best pilot the Garrison had ever seen?” Lance leaned down, nuzzling his face into Keith’s neck. “The Commander said so. I had to hear it every time I screwed up, which was often enough.” Keith squirmed against him, back arching. “Are you serious?” Lance grumbled against his skin. “That turns you on?”

Keith didn’t say anything, but his legs wrapped around Lance’s. The blue paladin drove his fingers back and forth, loosening his boyfriend’s tight muscles. “They said you were even better than Shiro.” He spread his fingers, listening to Keith’s breathing hitch. “I wanted to be just as good as you. No, better than you.”

Lance pulled back, fingers trembling as he slicked up his cock. Keith rubbed his legs back and forth across Lance's thighs, eyes burning with desire. Lance was all desperation and fumbling hands as he positioned himself. He missed the first few times, the blunt head of his cock glancing off Keith’s hole, but when he finally hit it right, he sunk in deep.

Keith bowed up, hands clutching at Lance’s shoulders while Lance leaned down, burying his face against his boyfriend’s neck. He panted, trembling, trying to collect himself; it wasn’t often that he topped, and the different sensations hit him hard.

“It still doesn’t matter if I can’t keep you all safe,” Keith murmured, his breath hot against Lance’s ear.

The blue paladin made a noise of frustration in his throat, starting to move his hips. “Get it through your thick head before I shove you in a wormhole!” His hands clutched desperately at Keith’s thighs, hitching them up to wrap around his hips. “You’re perfect, you idiot.” He pressed his forehead hard into Keith’s shoulder as he thrust erratically.

Keith buried his fingers in brunette hair, canting his hips upward to help Lance bury himself deeper. “Make me believe it,” he murmured, voice fearful.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, hands cupping Keith’s shoulders to brace him as he thrust. He was a floundering mess as he tried to reposition his knees, palms slick with sweat. Keith was mouthing at his ear, his moans so low and soft. Lance held him tighter and fucked into him harder, his hips slamming forward. The slap of their flesh echoed in the bedroom as he scraped his teeth over Keith’s collarbone. “You’re beautiful and smart and talented, even if you don’t get any of my pop culture references,” Lance said brokenly, panting hard. “Even the way you fly your Lion is sexy.”

“How is that even possible?” Keith asked through gritted teeth.

“How the hell should I know!” Lance shot back, voice strained. He bit Keith to muffle a loud moan. “There’s no one better to pilot the red Lion. I know it, Shiro knows it. We’d be lost without you.” Lance lifted his head just enough to attack Keith’s lips again, sloppy and wet and determined. Keith kissed him back with just as much fervor. They work at each other’s mouths for a while, tongues tangling and dancing, but Lance couldn’t last forever. He pulled back, gasping for air, and moaned out, “You’d better come ‘cause I can’t hold on much longer!”

Somehow Keith managed to squeeze an arm between them, hand pumping furiously and knuckles digging into Lance’s abdomen. Lance’s thighs and buttocks were clenched tight as he tried to stave off his own orgasm, bound and determined to do the polite thing and let Keith come first like they did for him when he was bottoming. Then Keith was bucking beneath him, grunting. “Come with me!” Keith moaned, and Lance was a goner.

They hit orgasm at almost the exact same time, moans mingling as their bodies convulsed. Keith’s seed spilled out between them, splashing across both of their abdomens, while Lance’s ended up deep inside of Keith.

Lance collapsed immediately after he was spent, energy depleted as he lay on top of Keith, breath heaving in and out. They were a sweaty, tangled mess, Keith’s legs still wrapped tight around his hips.

“That was nice,” Shiro sighed out, his voice a little bit clearer. Lance found the energy to turn his head and look up at their other boyfriend. He felt guilty as he spied the tent in the front of Shiro’s sweatpants. With his human arm in a sling, it wasn’t like he could take care of himself. (Shiro refused to use his Galra arm on himself or either of them for pleasure; though neither he nor Keith cared, Shiro couldn’t bring himself to do it.)

Lance managed to push himself up, body shuddering as his over-sensitive cock slipped free. Keith turned his head to see what he was staring at and sat up himself. Lance shuffled closer to Shiro, placing a hand on his knee. He looked up at him and bit his lip.

Shiro smiled and touched Lance’s cheek. “It’s okay. I know I’m hardly fit to participate right now.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t take care of you,” Keith said. He had shuffled up beside Lance, and reached out bold-as-you-please to tug at Shiro’s waistband. The black paladin frowned for a moment, but in the end he lifted his hips so Keith could ease his sweatpants down his legs.

Lance breathed in the musky scent on Shiro’s arousal. The large head had a steady stream of precome already flowing from it. Lance leaned forward and lapped it up with his tongue, and Shiro hissed out a breath above him. He looked up, blue eyes meeting grey. “Is this okay?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, breathing out shakily. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Lance nodded and returned his attention to Shiro’s cock. It was a pale pillar of flesh except for the pink head. Lance glanced at Keith, who only nodded encouragingly at him. With both of their permission, he leaned forward and took Shiro’s cock in his mouth.

Shiro sucked in a breath, lifting his Galra hand and then faltering, letting it hover just above Lance’s head before setting it back down on the bed, fingers twisting the sheets. Lance bobbed his head back and forth, slowly coating the dick in his mouth with saliva, pushing farther and farther down. Shiro groaned softly, letting him know it felt good.

Keith ran his hands up and down Shiro’s thigh, then let them travel up his torso, feeling all his hard muscle, coaxing him to relax. Shiro did, thighs falling open farther so Lance could insinuate himself between them, shuffling on his knees to get closer. Keith crowded in behind him, pressing his front against Lance’s backside as he continued stroking his hands across Shiro’s skin. Lance moaned at the contact, arching into it and reaching a hand behind himself, resting it on Keith’s hip.

“It feels really good,” Shiro murmured. “You’re both amazing. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Keith reared up pulled Shiro down to kiss him, tongues dancing lazily as they sandwiched Lance between them.

The blue paladin didn’t seem to mind too much as he worked harder to please Shiro, tongue rubbing feverishly against the hard flesh in his mouth. He was used to hot, sweaty bodies surrounding him. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, then went down as far as he could go. Shiro’s cock hit the back of his throat, and Lance’s body momentarily startled, but then he was pushing past the feeling and trying to get Shiro into his throat.

“Lance!” Shiro gasped. Keith began peppering his injured shoulder with kisses. “You don’t have to do that.”

Lance wasn’t deterred though, not even as his eyes watered. He managed to get down far enough that dark pubes tickled his lips. He held himself there for a moment, until his lungs were burning for breath, then pulled back gasping. He ignored more of Shiro’s protests as he went back for more, challenging himself to do it again and again.

Shiro’s thighs were rock hard with tension as Lance swallowed him whole repeatedly, only coming up to suck in some air before diving back down again. He was so earnest in his effort, which only turned Shiro on more. He grunted as Lance gagged a bit, embarrassed that it turned him on more than he thought it should. His boyfriend didn’t let that stop him, hungry as ever.

“I’m going to come,” Shiro said, voice tight in his throat. Keith immediately knelt back down, blanketing Lance’s body with his own, resting his head on the blue paladin’s shoulder. Lance moaned around Shiro’s cock, mouth turning into a sloppy mess in his excitement.

Shiro grunted and finally pushed Lance off with his Galra hand, but refused to touch further. Lance took it in stride as he jacked Shiro’s cock as hard and fast as he could, his saliva acting as a lubricant. The muscles in Shiro’s neck strained and Lance opened his mouth.

Thick white ropes of cum shot from Shiro’s cock, arcing up and out, landing on Lance’s face and in his mouth. Lance took it all eagerly, body straining forward to accept Shiro’s gift, hand never stopping until he had wrung Shiro dry. He licked his lips and swallowed, staring up at Shiro as the black paladin stared back down at him.

A hand grabbed Lance’s jaw, tilting his head to the side. Keith scraped what had landed on his face up with his thumb and brought it to Lance’s mouth to be cleaned off by his tongue, taking several trips until Lance’s face was clean.

They both could tell that Shiro was tired now, his energy taxed. They eased him to lay back on the bed. Their leader murmured that he couldn’t sleep without cuddling them, but they didn’t want to run the risk of jostling him, so despite Shiro’s protests, they only agreed to curl up together toward the foot of the bed.

Once they were all settled and the lights turned off, Shiro snoring softly, Keith’s hand found Lance’s in the dark and squeezed it. “So you think I’m the best pilot in the universe?” he asked quietly.

Lance snorted and Keith could practically feel his eye roll. “Go to sleep, jerk.” But despite his put-off tone, Lance wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him closer; only then could he finally drift off in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as keirdark.


End file.
